Time to Choose
by WriteSingLaugh
Summary: So this is a different version of Maximum Ride. She still is the Max we love but now she's a junior, & so is Fang, & Iggy, & Maya. Nudge is a freshman, Gazzy & Angel are the kids Max babysits  they're in 6th grade  hope you enjoy :   plz review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sauntered into class and slipped into my chair, fixing my skirt so as not to flash the sub heading my way. "Excuse me young… lady," the sub said in her nasal voice "Why are you late to class?" I sighed and leaned toward her my boyfriend who was sitting behind me snickered under his breath and I knew my best friend Maya was trying not to burst out laughing herself. "So sorry, I was busy helping my mum pick out an outfit." I replied, I used the same excuse every time even though I didn't even have a mom, she was dead, just like my dad. Dead. "That's no excuse-" the sub began but I was already talking. "She was wearing an absolutely atrocious outfit, similar to yours, before I gave her this pretty black pencil skirt, and gorgeous red blouse to wear instead." I smirked "Oh, and a pair of Jimmy Choo's." The sub, Miss. Greer, looked down at herself. A skirt that was brown and went to her ankles, green camouflage shoes, and a forest green top that looked like something a nun would wear. Ms. Greer opened her mouth then closed it, after a minute of standing there awkwardly looking like a fool she promptly turned around and walked back towards the front of the class. I chuckled and Maya turned and shot me a look that said 'oh god girl you are too good' I rolled my eyes then felt a sharp jab in my shoulder. I twisted around to see my gorgeous boyfriend, Fang, grinning at me deviously, I grinned back and he leaned forward and whispered into my ear "You should stop antagonizing the subs it's just too cruel." I knew he was joking so I flipped my hair, successfully hitting him in the face.

Ms. Greer started lecturing us about how absolutely AHH-MAZING our world was. I glanced over at Nudge who was waving at me. Oh Nudge, the one freshman in this school that I liked. She was so peppy and upbeat you kind of had to like her. Plus, she was like me. I waved back and Nudge threw a piece of purple paper at me. I was not expecting that and unfortunately I missed catching it so, it hit Fang instead. I clapped my hand over my mouth to hold in my giggles. He picked up the lilac paper and started teasing me with it. The teacher was turned towards the board so she didn't see me give him a peck on the lips and snatch the paper out of his hand. He grinned and leaned back in his chair, while his buddies mock punched him. I turned back around and smoothed out the note. 'OMFG, have you seen the new kid? He's H-O-T! Get Fang off your back and grab the new guy before I do!' I shrugged off the comment about dumping Fang. She knew that this guy would have to be insanely perfect to get me to dump Fang. I looked at Nudge; she was nodding like some retard. "God he must be hot." I muttered under my breath. I scribbled back 'before next time block you take me to check him out, okay?' I threw it at her and she caught it just as the sub turned back around. I glanced at her expectantly, raising my perfectly manicured eyebrows and she nodded.

"You are in big trouble, young lady." I jumped as Fang wrapped his arms around my waist. "For what," I inquired putting on my best innocent face "I didn't do anything." Nudge skipped out of the classroom and grabbed my hand. "Sorry, you guys will have to be all lovey dovey later, I need her right now." Fang laughed and released me winking and saying "I'll see you later." But, I was confused now and curious "Am I still in trouble?" I called after him. He gave me his 'stern' look which was a miserable failure and replied "Yes! Detention, in last period with me." Nudge tugged my arm; I shook my head turning to her "Alright, name, previous location, and grade?" I interrogated her fervently. "Dylan, unknown, same as us," unknown? That's unusual. Normally my sources can always tell me the old town, or at least state. The hall cleared for us as we strutted our way to the 500 hall. My black mini skirt had shrunk in the wash and at least five of the school pervs were staring. Not that I cared. We were given bodies and everyone has one, so why not show them off? Well, most of our bodies we could show off, just not our back, never our back. "Btw, LOVE the top." Nudge fawned over all my clothes. Today, I wore a dark purple and black top that was low-cut but not so much that I looked like a hooker. "Thanks, love yours too!" I said, she was in a blue top that was dangerously low-cut. Yet, her gray skinny jeans counteracted it making her look like less of a slut.

Two minutes later the hall started parting again. But, this time it wasn't for us. I swear seniors were giggling and I think a freshman took a picture with her iPhone. Then the most gorgeous guy ever to walk the earth came into view. I automatically narrowed my eyes and turned around, my hips rocking from side to side. Nudge came skittering after me and I could feel his eyes piercing into my back. "Whoa, did you, like, miss him?" she questioned. "No," I replied simply turning into my class and leaving her standing in the crowded hallway puzzled.

Ten seconds later the bell rang, I exhaled with relief. That 'Dylan' wasn't in my class. I opened my notebook and started doodling, the dry erase board said free day but there was no one in this class worth talking to. They were all either perverts or hoes. The door opened and I glanced at the teacher Mrs. West (the only pretty and good teacher in this place). "Well, hello you must be Dylan" she said. My head shot up from the picture of the heart I was drawing. There he was, standing in the doorway. "Come on in you can sit behind Max" she said gesturing towards me. He sauntered over and slid into the desk behind me. "You can do whatever you want, this is study hall so not much really happens in here. You really can't fail my class" she laughed and sat down behind her desk pulling out a Vogue magazine. "Hey, didn't I see you in the hall in the hall earlier?" he murmured to me. "Probably," I replied trying to make the shivers his voice had given me go away. He was not readable. I could read everyone. "I'm kind of unforgettable" I added. He poked my back, and I winced "You should look at people when you talk to them, you know" Dylan stated "it's only polite." I swiveled in my chair to face him and snarled "If it's **_only_** polite it doesn't matter that much." I stood and asked if I could go get some fresh air. Mrs. West obliged giving me a half hour, which was more than enough time. I heard the door close behind me. Then a door opened, I wasn't sure if it was the same door that I had come out of, but in school I try not to get into fights. So I strode down the hall gaining speed as I neared the door leading to the 'garden.' I grabbed the handle then a tan muscled hand shot it and I knew I would not be able to get it open, even if I used all my strength (which I had a lot of).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

RING! The bell, finally last period, I got up out of my desk and told Mrs. West goodbye wishing her a good spring break. Thankfully when I had gotten back from the 'garden' earlier Dylan had been talking to one of the class hoes. My fresh air -though I didn't get much- had been wonderful, mostly because Fang had kept me company. Well, he did a little more than keep me company; we had a little kiss here and there and everywhere, which we (unfortunately) had to break up when some annoying sophomore walked in. Oh well, we had all of next period... and spring break.

"Guess who," Fang whispered into my ear. "Someone insanely hot," I purred removing his hands from my eyes I turned my head and kissed his perfect lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he hoisted me up and began carrying me fireman style, giving every guy in our class a nice view of my black lace underwear from Victoria's Secret. "Ahhh! Put me down you jerk," I screamed he spun me around and I saw Dylan walk into the classroom, perfect. Fang set me down and pulled me towards him. I punched him, right on his rock hard abs. "Ouch! What was that for" he asked sitting down by the desk I had sat in. "You made me flash the whole freaking class!" I whisper screamed. He chuckled and spotted Dylan "Hey, boy what's up?" they did some weird handshake and Dylan sat behind me. "Not much, nice undies by the way" he mocked "very sexy." My face burned "I know man; she got them just for me!" Fang replied, I shot him a death glare. He ignored it and I fixed my mini skirt. "So you should hang with us at the beach house." Fang said. I looked at him and opened my mouth- Wait he was talking to Dylan. Dylan? About going to the beach house with us? Oh mah gawd, I'm going to die! "Yeah, just as long as Max, her miniskirts, and hopefully her lacy underwear is gonna be going." They both laughed at that and I felt the an very large urge to punch someone. "How about some sexy swim suits instead?" Fang asked. "How about we throw out her clothes altogether?" Dylan joked. "How about I punch you guys in the face?" I inquired. Mr. Leesh walked in right as I said that of course. So what do I get? "Violence is never the solution Miss Ride." Ugh, why must he call me that? "Yes Sir Mr. Leesh." I replied annoyed. "Today you guys are allowed to do whatever; I will be in the teachers' lounge. He turned around and walked out.

I blinked, is he allowed to do that? Who cares, Fang pulled my arm and I got up and sat on his lap. Dylan laughed at something some chick said. I looked at Fang "So what do you wanna do?" I asked getting up and going over to the wall, examining my nails. "You" he whispered into my ear, I pushed him off smirking. I walked to the other side of the classroom; every girl got up and exited with every guy except Hunter, and Ryan. So now I was alone with two guys, both of whom said that they were going to throw out my clothes, even if it was a joke I didn't underestimate what they would do. I went over to Mr. Leesh's desk and pulled up Twitter. Suddenly, I was being lifted in the air. "Crap, put me down. "Why look, she is still wearing these gorgeous underpants!" Fang said in mock surprise. "Put me down!" I pouted; he gently set me down so that I was standing on the teacher's desk. I jumped on him and he caught me stumbling back a bit. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and Dylan had disappeared somewhere. But who cares where he was. I kissed Fang. He turned so that I was against the walls and he started kissing me more and more eagerly.

RING! The bell startled me, and Fang stopped kissing me. I heard teenagers screaming and suddenly red paint covered Mr. Leesh's window. I guess I wasn't the only one who hated his guts. I slid out of Fang's grip, which I could tell frustrated him. "Come on babe" I whispered as I escaped his grasp "It's time to get crazy on the beach!"

I ran into the crowded hall and he grabbed me around my waist from the back, turned me around and started kissing me… and didn't stop. Now, I'm not complaining but I wanted to get to the beach so I pulled away & ran out the doors to the parking lot & jumped in my bright as the sun Jeep! He came running out the doors and saw me. I pulled out of my parking space starting towards the beach. "I'll see you at the beach!" This was going to be a great spring break.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was riding down the beach road enjoying the wind whipping through my long dirty blonde hair, when all of the sudden I heard voices, shouts, I looked over and saw Fang, Dylan, Ratchet, Holden, & Iggy all riding next to me. They were shouting things like "You go girl!" and "Dang sexy, you drive that Jeep!" and my personal favorite (since they had Ke$ha playing) "RIGHT NOW, TAKE IT OFF! RIGHT NOW, TAKE IT OFF! OHOHOHOH!" Fang was driving and glancing at me every second he got. So I'll admit maybe it wasn't my best idea to put my hair up is a pony & change into my purple bikini, but how was I supposed to know they would see me? Maya, Nudge & I were riding together though so I cranked up "California Girls" by Katy Perry, and we sang along, and I think that we might have just melted their popsicles!

We pulled into Fang's uncle's beach house and piled out. This place was a mansion, literally. It had 20 bathrooms, just upstairs. There was a pool on the roof, a pool in the back, a pool downstairs inside, and a pool upstairs inside. Then each room was _huge _and came with a flat screen television, a Jacuzzi bathtub, a California king bed, and oh so much more. I had two closets full of clothes here, so my girls and I hadn't needed to pack anything, except a toothbrush. The guys got out of Fang's red sports car and walked by. I was in my bikini with shorts, Nudge was in a short white dress with a neon black and yellow swimsuit underneath, & Maya was in her black string bikini with a mini skirt. They all headed in the house. Star (my last best friend) was meeting us here tonight because she had to work today, but then she was free for spring break! I slowly walked over to Fang who was leaning on his car watching me, no scanning me. "What ya waiting for" I purred. He reached out and grabbed my arm, then twirled me so that we were chest to chest. "Nothing, let's get this party started" he whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I went on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go in" I breathed "We can't leave the guests all alone."

As we entered I lost my breath, it was so beautiful. A grand stairway led up to the next floor and a gigantic gold chandelier hung from the ceiling. The tile had traces of real gold and the walls were a gorgeous bronze that no ordinary paint could make. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen and as Fang and I entered Dylan looked into my eyes and I averted my eyes, looking towards Fang instead. "We should all go out to the beach" I mumbled. "Anything you want" he murmured back, then announced "We are going to go play on the beach, anyone want to join?" Dylan looked as if he wanted to object, but Holden said that he wanted to show Dylan around, seeing as he had never been here before. Nudge & Maya said they wanted to chill and wait for Star to get here before they started partying. Ratchet said he wasn't going to leave 'these sexy chicks' all alone in the 'big bad' mansion, so Fang and I went by ourselves.

The beach was gorgeous, Fang grabbed my hand and we walked of the back porch towards the white, soft as snow sand. I dropped his hand and started running towards the water screaming about how I am ten billion times faster than him. Apparently, that isn't true though because he caught up and tackled me so that we both went tumbling into the sand and got all tangled up in each other's arms. I ended up on top. "Haha, pinned ya" I exclaimed breathing heavily. He rolled over and I was so weak from running that I couldn't stop him, he was on top now "Ha! Pinned you!" he breathed then kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. About five minutes later I somehow got out from under his toned body and started walking just on the edge of the water, just enough so that it was hitting my feet but not soaking them. "RAWR" shouted Fang and he tackled me yet again, except this time he didn't fall with me, and this time he knocked me into the water. I sat up with my hair dripping. I glared at him, and stood up pushing away the hand he offered with a sheepish grin on his face. I unzipped my soaking wet daisy dukes and pulled them off. I chucked them at Fang hitting him in the chest with a loud SPLAT! Then I turned and dove into the water.

I had lost my hair tie sometime when we had been rolling around in the sand, so my hair was flowing out behind me. I cut through the clear cerulean water then heard a splash behind me. As I came up for air I saw my shorts, & what looked to be Fang's shirt lying on the beach. I took a deep breath then ducked back under the crystal clear water. Suddenly, Fang was in front of me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the surface of the water. "Goodness Max, you are fast swimmer," he hissed in my ear as he pulled me to his bare chest, wrapping his arms around me. "You got me all wet" I offered, grinning like a fool when I realized how bad that sounded. He reached his arms up so they were wrapped around my neck and started playing with the hook on my bikini top. My eyes widened and I gave him the 'you do that and you are _so_ dead' look. He grinned and unhooked my top, my arms shot up to keep from letting my clothing fall. That left me with a huge dilemma though, and that was the fact that it's really hard to stay above the water when you only have your feet to paddle with. Fang was swimming down towards the sea floor. What was with him lately and getting me undressed? I felt fatigue start to set in and my swimwear was not in the mood to cooperate, it wouldn't freaking clip! I looked down and saw Fang coming up for air, and probably to make sure I was okay as well. "FANG!" I shrieked, He looked at me smirking then paddled over. "Yes beautiful?" he responded. "Will you please help me?" I pouted, "With what baby?" he inquired as if it wasn't obvious. "Help me stay above water so I can fix my top." I said slightly annoyed. "I don't know," he dictated "that seems like an awful lot of work. What would I get in return?" I gaped at him, 'How about me _not_ drowning?' I thought to myself. Then sighing, I pleaded "Fang please" I looked at him and he was looking at me smirking, but I could see a softness there that showed he wasn't turning into a douche, just being a guy. I sighed and he paddled over to me. I wrapped my tired legs around his waist and he reached back to hold me. I turned away my cheek burning so much I felt as if they were on fire. He wrapped his arms around my waist, this time from the back; I slipped out of his grip once more and went under water surrounding myself with what I loved most. I felt hands on my back and then the clips on my top were together once again. I let my hands fall. Then twirled through the water to see Fang gazing at me. He never saw my boobs, so why was he looking at me like I was the most stunning thing in the world?

Fang shot through the water towards me grabbing my face with one hand, while wrapping the other in my hair. He kissed me more passionately than he had ever before. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and it was one of those picture perfect moments. He pulled me up to the surface for air and even if we had been above water that whole time, I still would be breathless. I looked at FAng in amazement, then noticed a loud noise, music? We looked around the heard more clearly "PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME!" I turned towards the beach and sure enough Star had pulled up in her cherry red BMW. I started paddling towards shore, with Fang right next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hope you like the story so far. I know a little dirty but the same thing happened at the beach the other day to my friend. Except she lost her top completely, unlike Max. Poor Fang, he still hasn't seen Max's boobs! lol, so yepp review and tell me what you think! I'll upload again as soon as possible, but until then: I LOVE SWIMMING<strong>

**p.s- you may have noticed that the wings thing got excluded. I'm sorry I was gonna do wings but I got such great inspiration that I couldn't help but make them not have wings (maybe I'll give Max some type of super power later on, we'll see)**

**p.s again- It's gonna get better don't worry :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone that has met Star knows she is an awesome person. _Not_ conceited, or snooty. She was nice and even though she might have had a hard life in the past she is still making it, and living. She was tall, with light, glossy platinum blonde hair. Her skin was pale & fair. She had the prettiest blue-gray eyes you ever saw. I ran out of the water over to her car.

She was getting out and I pulled her into one of my world famous bear hugs. "Ahh! Hey, I'm so excited for this spring break! Aren't you excited?" I squealed still clinging onto her and jumping up and down "Yeah! Okay chicky, I love you too but you're seriously getting me soaked." she said laughing "Hey Fang" she added. He chuckled, and I dropped my arms, "Sorry" I said blushing as Fang came and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Maya & Nudge came running out the door with Ratchet trailing after them, looking confused "Where are you going ladies?" I rolled my eyes and they tackled Star in the same way I did. "OMG how was work girl?" Maya asked "Boring, I'm sure" Nudge answered for Star. "Actually, Nudge hit it dead on. SO boring" Star replied, Ratchet came walking over "Hello magnificent" he said looking at Star with this lust in his eyes. "Hey boy, let's go see how stable them beds are, shall we?" Star replied, Spencer looked shocked and nodded rapidly running over to her. "I call her!" He exclaimed, Fang snickered and I looked at Star, she was just smirking. She always had this effect on guys. But really there was such a pain behind her beauty, so much. "Let's go on in" Fang said, I nodded and we started walking towards the house.

We congregated in the kitchen and Nudge & Maya were smirking at Fang and me. Finally Maya piped up "Hey, wasn't your bathing suit clipped the right way earlier?" I felt my eyes widen and Fang had look on his face that said he had screwed up, shit. My face burned as I felt the clip and noticed it was twisted and wrong. Nudge burst out laughing and I glared at them. No matter how much you love someone they can _still_ annoy you.

Fang got behind me and undid my top "Woa, there dude I know she's your chick but if you're going to do it then pick one of the million rooms that don't have people in them." Holden scrutinized shielding his eyes. Dylan just stood there watching me. Fang shook his head laughing under his breath.

We ordered pizza and went on the deck where the pool was. The cleaner had come so it wasn't goopy or nasty and we all jumped in. Holden flicked on the rainbow pool lights and then did a front flip off the diving board. We all cheered and there was Star running around the pool in her dark red bikini, being chased by Ratchet, who's brown hair was cut military style and his muscles were just a little softer than Fang's, but still pretty badass! She ran out to the end of the diving board and jumped in, he waited a minute looking for where she landed then jumped in right next to her grabbing her and holding her close to him. Dylan, Maya, and Nudge were in the hot tub talking about some band called "Bowling for Soup".

Fang and I were on in the deep end where the dazzling pool lights couldn't reach. Every now and then we would shoot to the surface gasping for air. It was nice underwater, clean. My hair would flow around my face making me feel like a mermaid. Fang would stay under and just watch me swim around then when I got close to him he would grab my arm or my ankle stopping me, then he'd kiss me.

We did this for a while then all of the sudden; I noticed screams coming from the surface. I put my feet on the bottom of the pool and shot up to the surface of the chlorinated water.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know sorry tonight is homecoming but I promised I'd upload.<strong>

**Did ya like the cliffy? I hope so! I wonder who is screaming, and why? God it must be torture for you!**

**The girls are such perverts I find that funny :) So tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

I know you must be annoyed, I took FOREVER getting this uploaded... I'm sorry. Really I am. But I think I did pretty well on it :) Hope you think so too!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The screams, were earsplitting. I climbed out of the pristine water, and saw a giant puddle of garnet blood pooling around Nudge's head. "NUDGE!" Maya was screaming and sobbing while Ratchet and Star tried -unsuccessfully- to calm her down. Dylan and Holden were kneeling by her pressing towels to her head.

I stood there horrified. What had happened? Fang got out of the water, realized what was going on and rushed into the house, grabbing the phone to dial 911. "Max, help us out!" Dylan yelled, I shook my head coming out my daze. "What happened," I snapped furious that Nudge was hurt. God, this is _my_ fault, I should never have convinced her to come! The pool was beginning to turn pink from the blood that was trickling into it. "I'll explain later, we need more towels, now!" I slid around them, running over to the rack with the white, fluffed towels. I grabbed as many as I could hold and darted back over to them.

Her skull was cracked and blood was pouring out, despite the guys attempts to stop it. I gagged my head spinning from the sight of so much blood. I heard sirens coming down the beach road. Dylan glanced at me and I saw such utter distress in his big brown eyes, "Don't worry she's gonna be okay." he said trying to reassure me. I just nodded knowing that neither of us knew if that were true. No group of teenagers should have to deal with this. God what was I thinking? Poor Nudge had her head cracked open; her life was draining from her body for God's sake!

After that it was mostly a blur, the paramedics got Nudge and loaded her onto a gurney, speeding down the highway. I remember Maya screaming, just screaming about how Nudge wasn't hurt, that she couldn't be hurt. I collapsed to my knees, feeling numb. My fault, all my fault. Dylan ran over and picked me up bridal style whispering soothing things in my ear, I felt a strange electricity run down my spine. I ignored it and allowed him to carry me over to Fang's car setting me in the tan leather back seat with Fang in the driver's seat.

We got to the hospital and I was back to my normal, snappy, overly confident self. Pacing outside Nudge's room in the ICU. A doctor trudged out of the doorway, "How is she?" I snarled, tired and annoyed that the person I viewed as my little sister was in the hospital. "She's awake, but-"I didn't hear anything else because I was already in the room, 109. I hate hospitals, I know they are helpful and good to have, but none of us (our group that is) had ever liked hospitals, EVER. I practically ran over to Nudge, "Hey," I whispered hating the bandages that she had wrapping around her head. "Hi" was all she managed to get out. "I'm so, so sorry" hot tears started rolling down my cheeks. "I'm fine," she stated calmly which just made my tears fall quicker. "Really, the doctor said it wasn't much. I have stitches and bandages but it could have been worse. I-"she cut herself off but I knew what she was going to say. I could be dead. The unspoken words lingered in the air, and I nodded wiping away the tears.

The door creaked open and I saw Maya's face peek past the door. Her eyes were red & puffy from her crying, she sniffled then walked in. "When are you getting out?" I asked Nudge. "I just have to stay here tonight; I can go back to the beach house tomorrow morning. But I'm not allowed to swim for three days!" She sighed exasperatedly and cracked a smile at us. I rolled my eyes and hugged her. "Ouch" she exclaimed. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry are you okay? I didn't mean to-"I stopped when I noticed her laughing, Maya was giggling and I glared at them both. They stopped right as a nurse walked in. "Oh, hello I just need to give Miss Scott her pain medicine. She needs to rest as well, so if you would just…" she hesitated not wanting to be rude and kick us out. "Okay, that's fine. You better actually get rest." I said giving her a pointed look. "Yes mumsie" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I laughed and grabbed Maya as we strode out I looked over at Nudge and saw a wave of fear pass over her face before she noticed me looking and waved her hand at me, signaling me to leave already.

I closed the door extra quietly seeing as it was 3 a.m. on a Thursday and I did not want to wake up any grumpy old patients. I walked over to Fang and collapsed in the cushioned beige seats that they had for people to sit and wait in. Fang was sleeping soundly his face so, unguarded. It was very unusual to see him that way. I smiled and laying my head on his shoulder. That was the last thing I remember before falling asleep, and being taken.

* * *

><p>DUN, DUN, DUUUUN! *cues the evil laughter* YES A TWIST!<p>

So I said it'd get more interesting and I hope I delievered, sorry again about taking so long to update, I SO SUPER SORRY! I'll try to update soon.

Review? (Please?)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight pouring into the room. What had happened last night? I looked around and saw that I was in one of the bedrooms in Hunter's mansion. I had no headache so I obviously wasn't hung over… so why the fuck couldn't I remember anything? I pushed the warm feather filled comforters off my body and dragged myself downstairs.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Fang said as I entered the kitchen. "Hey babe, where is everyone?" I grabbed a coffee mug and poured some hot water in it, after I added a tea bag. "Well, Star is on her run, Ratchet is in the gym, Nudge went to take a shower about ten minutes ago, and Iggy is in the cave." The 'cave' was actually a room decked out with everything a guy could want, well except girls.

"Alright, that leaves Maya, and Dylan," I plopped into a bar stool "Where they be?"

"Maya went to the grocery to pick up some things, and Dylan is… actually, I have no idea where Dylan is. He is probably just exploring the place." I shrugged and took a sip of my tea. Who cares where Dylan is? Just as long as he isn't around me.

I looked down at the marble countertop trying to recall what it was that we all did last night. Right as I opened my mouth to ask if he knew, Fang interrupted "I'll have to go pick up my paycheck, and run some errands." "So you can come with or stay here" he put some glasses in the dishwasher, and turned to me.

"That's okay, I want to go swim today anyways." I replied hopping of the stool as I finished my tea. "Okay, be careful" I nodded and skipped over to give him a kiss. "I. mean. it." he said between kisses, "You. Better. Be. Careful." I giggled and pushed him away

"BYE" I sang as I skipped upstairs. "GOODBYE, LOVE YOU" he called after me.

I threw my cooler in the compartment on the boat as Nudge climbed aboard grasping Star's hand so she wouldn't plummet into the water. The guys were chilling while we went on the boat. I honked the horn three times for luck and we were off.

There are two things I can do really well in water, swim and drive a boat. Knee board? No. Water Ski? No. Tubing? Kind of. Surf? Hell to the no. Have I ever had swim lessons? Nope, and I never plan to. So what if I don't backstroke? I'm fast, and I've beat two of the Olympic winners' times (not to brag).

Now, I was driving to the calm water section where the tourists didn't go, it was kind of a cove but no sea life hung out there which is weird. But if it's nice swimming conditions, why complain? Plus, this way I didn't have to worry about any sharkies scaring my friends.

I slipped off my orange romper, and dove off the back of the boat into the water.

"MAX, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

As I paddled towards the boat I noticed something grayish poking out of the top of the ocean. "Sorry, didn't mean to splash ya'll," I paddled away from Star's screams about how I was going to die a death induced by suffocating under a thousand soggy Banana Republic sundresses. I swam towards the object in the water; it looked like driftwood but was really…

"_SHARK" _a scream pierced my ears and I ducked under the water for relief from the sound.

So funny, trying to scare me with the idea of a shark, yeah right, we _never_ see sharks around here. I slowly got closer to the _thing_ in the water and found that- HOLY CRAP IT'S A SHARK!

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, WHAT DO I DO? Wait, since when am I afraid of sharks? I thought about it and realized I never _once_ had a fear of them.

The shark turned in my direction, sensing my presence I suppose, then swam toward me. Whoa… sharks don't just swim up to people,,, they don't even hunt humans! I stayed stiff and was breathing evenly. The shark glided through the water towards where I was (practically sitting at the bottom of the ocean) and nuzzled me? My jaw dropped, as the shark nuzzled me… LIKE A FREAKING DOG! A. Shark. Was. Being. Affectionate?

Okay, I took a deep breath and- WAIT A SECOND, HOLY HELL CAKES HOW AM I BREATHING? I AM UNDER THE FREAKING SEA!

The shark swam back a little sensing my discomfort.

"What's wrong" a voice said concernedly.

I whipped my head around then slowly looked at the shark. It had a confused look on its face. I nearly fainted; a shark is talking to me in my head. Oh god, what has happened to me?

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER POWERS! Also as you can see I LOOOOOOOVE cliffies! So tell me what do you think the others powers are? SERIOUSLY, I need ideas and I may just use yours!<strong>

** PEACE(:**

** LOVE3**

** Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SO SORRY! I have had to do 3 papers and 2 projects plus my math teacher is drowning me in hw! But I uploaded please don't hate me for taking so long!

p.s. Thanks to idratherbeinbritain for reminding me of the powers and the support! YOU ARE AWESOME!

Anyways here's the story :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Here," Alisha wrapped a towel around my shaking body. "Thanks" I walked over to the cooler where Olivia was sitting.

I pulled out a water bottle and sat next to them. We were silent for a long time.

"What happened down there?" Olivia asked tentatively.

I had always been in sync with the water. But this, this was taking it _way_ too far, "I'm not exactly sure" I looked uncomfortably at the white deck of the boat. Since when am I able to breathe underwater? So, I admit that's cool but a shark acting like I was its owner and it was my pet puppy dog? Yeah, that was just, too far.

"Well, this is a confusing topic" Alisha stated breaking the uncomfortable silence "I have something that I'm curious about though." She looked… uncertain. "Okay shoot," my voice shook as I spoke; I was still shocked about what had happened.

"Do either of y'all remember what happened last night?" She blurted, I looked at her astounded. She didn't know either?

Olivia had an uncomfortable expression on her face; I shook my head signaling I had no idea. "I was hoping one of you guys knew. At first I thought maybe we all had gotten really drunk… but I didn't have a hangover so… I figured maybe one of you guys knew." Alisha explained looking from me to Olivia, then back at me.

Her gaze rested on me and I met her eyes right as Olivia whispered that she didn't know either.

"Maybe one of the guys will know" I added quickly, but even I didn't believe myself.

They nodded their heads and I climbed up the ladder. It was time to go.

* * *

><p>Wow, I just realized how short this is. It's kinda sad. All right I swear by my iPod, cellphone, AND computer that I WILL upload this weekend BEFORE MIDNIGHT ON SUNDAY! If I don't then I won't use my iPod at all until I upload, I SWEAR! Okay? Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I hate myself at the moment! I'll upload REALLY soon. AND it'll be really long (or at least kinda long). I'm giving up my weekend for you! Gosh I'm psycho.<p>

Review! please? Even though I don't deserve it!

D:


	8. Chapter 8

I am so... tired... *falls asleep*

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Holy fuck," Ratchet yelled, and Star elbowed him in the side.

I had just told them all what had happened when we went out on the boat. No one knew why this was happening to me and we all wanted to find out.

"Have you eaten any bad fish?" Iggy asked grinning wildly apparently not caring that we were having a serious conversation. Nudge giggled and I shot her a look.

"Well, hello everyone thanks for informing me that we would be hanging out here." Dylan said walking into the room. Maya scooted over on the big leather couch that she, Star, and Ratchet were sitting on.

"Sorry" I said sarcasm heavy in my voice "If only we had known where you were."

Fang shot me a look and I rolled my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder glad that, even though there was some real scary shit going on, he still loved me.

Maya filled him in on what was going on and I waited for somebody to say something. Yet, no one did.

"Guys, I have something to say" Ratchet spoke evenly but I could hear the fear and confusion laced in his voice. Something weird was going on, "I lifted 950."

My mouth dropped open and Star gasped an expression of utter shock on her face.

"I didn't know how to tell you guys and that's why I acted so… weird." We all just sat there speechless for a few minutes until Iggy started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I snapped angry that I was not in control.

He stopped laughing but looked at me with such accuracy you'd think he wasn't blind.

"I can see you."

* * *

><p>*Wakes up, wiping drool off the keyboard* Heyy, tell me what ya think. I love you, need more sleep *promptly falls asleep muttering about guys with abs*<p>

REVIEW, btdubbs- BlackVeilBrides you seriously made me laugh my arse off! Same to you idratherbeinbritain. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D

*goes back to sleep*


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! It's 11-11-11 so something AWESOME _has_ to happen, right? I hope that me uploading is enough! lolz thanks for all the reviews! I love them! Kay, here's the story:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"20 bucks pay up!" Ratchet said to Iggy. It's been two days since the incident and nearly everyone had figured out their power… except for Nudge and Holden.

"I said for you guys to shut up or leave!" I snapped a piece of celery in two and picked up a knife to start dicing.

"Yeah right," Iggy said snorting while Ratchet walked out snickering "You need me or you'll poison us all!"

"Its tuna fish, how could I mess it up?" I asked indignantly.

"Well, hot-head could touch it then make it go bad and…" He trailed off as I glared at him, "Okay okay Holden is probably help enough, and I'll just be going." He dash out of the room.

"You have to make the cookies for dessert" I sang after him and Holden grinned at me. "What?" I asked grinning back. "Nothing," he sang, mocking me.

I rolled my eyes and he cracked open a can of tuna, I winced. "Be right back" I set down the knife and walked out onto the porch shakily. I was wearing a red, white and purple sundress over my bikini.

"Hey," Fang said as I lay down on the beach lounger he was sitting on.

I snuggled into his warm body and he chuckled "Aren't you supposed to be making tuna sandwiches?"

"I'm taking a breather." I whispered softly pulling out my phone.

WHOOSH! It flew out of my hands faster than I could say whoa. "What the heck?" I exclaimed sitting up straight. I noticed the area around me start to shimmer and I glanced back at Fang.

Nudge came bounding out of the bushes towards Fang and me, but stopped short when she noticed the force field.

"Seriously Fang," She said rolling her eyes I walked over to her snatching my phone out of her hands "I FIGURED OUT MY POWER!" she sang doing an 'happy dance' around the hot tub.

"No way" I breathed disappointed. I had hoped at least one of us would be normal, well there was still Holden.

"Yeah, aren't you excited?" She ran over to me grabbing my forearms. "Uh-huh" I had plastered a fake smile on my face. "So what exactly, is it?" I said cautiously.

"I like can make things come to me. Like inanimate objects. Watch" She looked at her flip flop that had come off during her dance around the deck, and it flew towards her. She caught it with utter accuracy. "Oh, and I think I'm, like, pain resistant" I punched her right in the jaw, and she fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Nudge are you okay?" I dropped to my knees. Fang just stared at me, shell-shocked.

"Yepp, I was right, didn't feel a thing!" She jumped up and I lay on my back on the hard tile outside. "I'm going to go tell the others" She screamed running into the house, _perfect._

Fang picked me up and I softly began crying in his arms, until I heard a yell, and a shout. I wiped away my tears and I –for the second time that day- saw a shimmer engulf us.

He ran in the house with me still in his arms. "What's going-" my voice drifted off as I looked at Holden who was gripping his wrist with red ruby blood pouring down his arm.

All of the sudden I noticed a little nub begin to rise from his hand, the place where it seemed that he had just cut off his own finger.

Holden stopped shrieking and stared at his hand in amazement. I can breathe under water, and talk to animals, Ratchet can lift anything (including cars… & boats), Iggy can see when he should be blind, Star can run really fast and always look glamorous (that glamorous part is my theory anyways), Fang can turn invisible and create force fields, Maya can control fire & wind, and make anything appear out of thin air, and Dylan can see things far away (like the ice cream truck this morning!). Last but not least, as we have discovered today, Nudge can attract things to her, and is pain resistant. Oh, and Holden can regenerate limbs. _Perfect._

I then, promptly fainted in Fangs arms.

* * *

><p>Ha-ha, I like making characters faint.<p>

So how did I do? I thought the powers were all pretty bad-ass (thanks maxtotheride021 for a list of powers! Your awesome! And did you notice I added in cookies for you?). And this update is H-UH-UGE compared to the last one! Dreams do come true!

Also shout out to Agulita Cruz you are SOOO SUPER AWESOME! Oh, and your stories are BEAST! (Check out her stories!) And I'm going to AGAIN mention idratherbeinbritain you are also bad-ass and awesome! Soooooo. check out her stories too!

Review, because I love you! And it'll make you bad-ass! XD

p.s.- I'll try to update soon! LOOOOOVE YOU!

p.s. again- lol, don't open tuna around Maxie! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up with a headache "Oh perfect!" I groaned and sat up in bed#.

There was a knock on the door

"Come in!" I rub my temples

"Hello Sleeping Beauty!" I flinched as Dylan walked over to my bed and sat next to me,  
>scanning my body. "Gorgeous as usual."<p>

"Go away Dylan"

"Oh but I brought you flowers," he holds out a bouquet of Calla Lillys "Pretty huh? Just like you"

I push his hand away and get up off my bed, but stumble from the rush of blood to my head. Dylan jumps up, putting his hand on my elbow to steady me.

"Whoa there! Try not to move so fast!"

I snatch my arm from his grasp and step back. "Get out, right now."

He tosses the flowers on the bed, causing a few of the petals to come off and backs towards the door slowly, holding up his hands,  
>"Okay, okay... bye beautiful!" He winks and I throw the flowers at him right as he closes the door<p>

I hear him laughing "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO WITTY!" I sigh frustrated and plop down on the bed. "I'm gonna kill that guy."

"I WANNA KISS YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'RE LIPS BLEED, AND I WANT TO HUG YOU-" I grab my phone from the wooden nightstand.

"Hello?" I stand up walking towards the closet

"Hi Maxine!" I roll my eyes smiling at the woman on the other line of the phone

"You know I despise that Jennifer"

"Oh I know sweetheart but, I can't help it!" I hear her tinkling laugh and I chuckle "What's up Momma F?"

"Momma F? Anyways, are you busy tonight? Harold has a dinner he has to go to for work and I need someone to babysit Angel and Gaz  
>and I figure since they love their Auntie Max sooooo much..."<p>

I smile "I would LOVE to watch them! I'm staying at Fang's beachplace though, is that okay?"

"That's fine darling! Thank you so much!"

"No problems! Actually, how about they just spend the night and I'll drop them off tomorrow? Then you don't have to worry about picking them up and all that  
>plus you know they're in good hands!"<p>

"That would be fantastic! So, do you think you can pick them up around 6?"

I glance at the clock on the nightstand, 9:32, "Oh yeah, that's fine."

"Perfect!" I hear a crash in the back and snicker "Oh god! ANGEL! Okay, I've got to take care of these rascals, but I will see you  
>at 6. Okay, thank you so much Maxine, you're a doll! Love you!"<p>

"It's no trouble! Love you too Jen! I'll see you then."

"Bye bye sweetheart!"

"Buh bye." I hit end and toss my phone onto the bed, smiling to myself and grabbing some high-waisted black shorts, with a white tank topand a cut off jacket. Slipping into the clothes and close the closet door

The flowers were still slumped against the door pathetically, so I picked them up and set them on the desk by the door, resigning to  
>worry about them later. Right now Fang and my friends were what mattered... and these psycho powers. This would be fun.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I am SO sorry that it took me forever to upload Ch10. The writing program I used got deleted from my computer, and a lot of bad stuff happened and I was just WAY to busy to upload or write anything! I hope everyone can forgive me!

This chapter has EMOTIONNNNNN! And a little bit of mystery... you'll see!

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>I walked down the maze of hallways, passing several windows displaying gorgeous views of white sand beaches. I reached the stairs and headed on down.<p>

"Hey Faaaaang?" I sang, skipping over to where he was sitting on the couch and perching myself on his lap "you love me right?"

Fang gave me a look "No shit Sherlock" I smack him upside the head and he kisses me sweetly."of course I do, and our god children  
>can stay the night. A fair warning though, it's movie night tonight!"<p>

I grin thinking about how Mrs. Jennifer had made us the godparents of their little babies. "Perfect! They'll fall right asleep! What are we watching then?"

"Star says Titanic" I frown "but Ratchet says Men in Black. Now that we have the kids coming though, I think Titanic isn't appropriate, and Men in Black will probably scare the shit-" I give him a look "I mean crap, out of them. So I'll look for a new one. Okay?"

I smile "Perfect" I kiss his lips softly, pulling back a little and feeling him lean forward, not wanting it to end. "I love you." I whisper, holding onto his hand.

"I love you too." he squeezes my hand and I stand up.

"Since it's gonna take awhile to get there, I'll go ahead and head out..." I start towards the door and when I get there I turn  
>back, locking eyes with Fang "Don't let anything happen to you... or the others. Try to keep the powers under control."<p>

He nods and I nod back turning to the door and gripping the handle "Max!"

"Yes Fang?"

"Be careful."

"Always am."

"I can't afford to lose you. I love you too much."

I feel electricity course through my entire body and I blink back tears "I know Fang. I will be. I love you, so much."

I blink back tears "I'll be back soon."

"I'll see you then."

I open the door and walk out, closing it behind me and letting the tears run down my face. I run to my car and get in, just as the  
>memories flood back.<p>

I let the tears fall and let the memories come.

After it was over I wiped my eyes and pulled out of the driveway, glancing at the picture of Fang on my dashboard and nodding.  
>Knowing that I can do anything, handle anything. I'm Maximum Ride.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh yeah Maxie! Finish strong!<p>

I'll explain further into the story! You just have to keep reading and reviewing!

I love you all! xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so I'm very frustrated! My typing thing that I use is messed up. So whenever I "upload a document" there are a BAZILLION of these nuber signs (#) in between EVERY SINGLE LETTER! So I have to erase them all or else you guys would have a lot of trouble reading this fantasticly frustrating story!  
>So, if you know any writing programs I can use on my computer that DO NOT cost money. I would LOVE to know them!<br>Plus it'd make the updates come faster! :D  
>Hehe, I hope you guys like it!<br>Keep on reviewing!  
>Love ya!<p>

* * *

><p>I glance over at the bright green numbers displayed on my radio, 4:45. "Only a bit more driving, I'll probably get there early..." I mutter, promising to myself that what happened earlier wouldn't ruin my night!<p>

It was just something that happened to everyone that had been through a tragedy... right?

I turn on the radio, cranking up 'Dancing with Tears in My Eyes' by Ke$ha.

Laughing humorlessly at the irony of the song. I picked up my phone and plugged it into the stereo system, changing the song to 'Eyes Wide open' by Taylor Swift, and humming along.

I pull onto a back road, coasting along and looking around at the pastel colored houses with perfectly trimmed bushes, and palm trees lining the perimeters, and little kids running and shouting. Playing happily like children should.

It was almost sunset by the time I turned into the driveway of the Fitz household.

Mrs. Fitz ran out the door in a sparkling black gown, that went just past her knees, tight enough to show off her curves yet loose enough to show she has class.

"Oh my gosh! Gorgeous much? I just hope I can look like you when I'm older!"

She smiles at me and I hop out of the Jeep, landing not so gracefully on the chalk covered pavement.

I'm gathered into a hug and I can't help but smile, knowing how close she and I are. She made me the godmother of her children after all!

Plus, she believes so much in Fang and me. She truly believes that we'll be together...

My thoughts are broken b loud squeals and a deep voice "DON'T KILL HER YOU GUYS!"

I laugh as Gaz and Angel attack me with hugs

"MAX!" they scream in unison, Angel's sweet... well _ANGELIC_ voice just a tad but softer than Gaz's obnoxiously loud one.

I smile and hug them, and wave at Harold. Father of these two rascals and a very proud lawyer.

"Nice tux Harold!" he blushes slightly, wrapping his arm around his wife. The 'dream couple.'

"Thank you Maxine, so do you think you can drop them off by noon? Gaz and I are planning on golfing tomorrow."

I smile at the picture of wild, crazy Gazzy wreaking havoc on that poor innocent golf course.

"Of course! Have fun at your dinner! Momma Max has got this!" Angel grabs Gazzy's hand and they both run to their parents, giving them a hug and kiss goodbye, and climbing into the back seat of my car. Mr. Fitz hands me each of their overnight bags.

I thank him, and give them each a hug. "Tomorrow at noon they'll be here! Have fun, and don't worry!"

"We never worry with you Max, darling" Mrs. Jennifer says, slipping gracefully into the passenger side door and waving goodbye.

"Thank you again, you're such a help to us! Plus they both love you!" Harold closes his wife's door and walks to the drivers side.

I smile and wave, climbing into my car and setting both of the little backpacks onto the passenger seat. "You guys buckled?" I glance into the rearview mirror to see two blonde heads nodding excitedly with pearly white smiles plastered onto their faces.

"LEGGO!" they giggle and I pull out of the driveway, heading back to the beach house.

* * *

><p>OKAY!<br>So I hope y'all all like it!  
>Took me FOREVER to erase all the little number signs (#).<br>PLEASE! Tell me anything you have for an alternate typing program thing.  
>I'd like one I don't have to pay for!<br>Review, and read!  
>I love and adore you all!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I continue driving down the road while Gaz tells me all about school and how much he likes this girl in his class, but how he thinks she might give him cooties which makes me laugh and Angel hums to herself quite content.

"And how do you like school Angel? Kindergarten interesting?" I ask glancing in the rearview mirror

"It's fun, the teacher is very nice."

"That's good." I reply, Angel is a child of few words even though she is outstandingly smart. I pull onto the beach road and Gaz continues to chatter on about the many wonders of the second grade.

"And the last day before school got out a kid ate 10 pennies! 10!" he exclaims his gaze awe-filled.

"That sounds pretty awesome Gaz." I smile pulling into the driveway and the kids tumble out of the car running into the house and I hear Fang shout happily surprised. I walk in the find Gaz clinging to his right leg and Angel holding him by his waist. "Well, I've grown a couple extra limbs, hope you don't mind!" Fang says smiling at me, I walk over and plant a big kiss on his lips causing Gaz to shriek and run into the kitchen, probably following the scent of cookies while Angel runs upstairs to put her stuff in a room.

"I got rid of them no worries" I grin and he smiles at me. "So what movie is it now? Or have we not resolved? Because if not I am pretty sure Angel brought Fairy Princess Barbie-"

"NO NEED FOR THAT!" Iggy interrupts me, stopping in the doorway "We have it all solved, we will watch The Little Mermaid since it seems to relate to someone.."

"Not funny Ig!" Maya says walking in through the doorway by him "We'll be watching The Hunger Games."

I nod "Sounds fine too me, a little gory though." I raise an eyebrow.

"They'll love it!" Iggy says plopping down on the couch.

"MAX?!" Star shouts "I just got kicked out of my room by an adorable little girl, not cool, I couldn't tell that cuteness no!" She says walking down the stairs.

I laugh, "Sounds about right, you must've taken Angel's room, you'll have to pick a different room for tonight." She rolls her eyes acting like a diva that she could never be, she's just too kind. "FIIIIIINE!"

I just smile and Fang wraps his arms around my waist, then in comes Ratchet holding a very guilty looking Gaz and a very annoyed looking Holden trailing after them "uh-oh" Fang whispers in my ear his hot breath on my neck making me bite my lip. "HE ATE TEN COOKIES! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! THAT CAN'T BE HEALTHY!" Holden rants and Ratchet sets Gaz down. I laugh "Impressive indeed!" Iggy says and Gaz goes to sit by him, they always have gotten along. "Hey Iggy, it's me Gaz!" Gaz says waving to Iggy. "I see that" Iggy says and waves back.

Gaz laughs "No you don't silly you're blind!" Gaz smiles his comment making perfect sense to him but chilling me to the bone, and I feel Fang stiffen behind me.

Iggy looks uncomfortable "Oh, yeah…" he says awkwardly and Gaz just smiles. 

"I'll be right back" I say running out onto the deck, feeling light-headed. I needed to swim, to connect with the water, so I did, I dove right in the pool swimming to the bottom of the deep end clothes and all, calming myself down.

Iggy was blind, but now he isn't. How is he going to act blind all night… What if one of us accidentally shows our power? We have to be careful, even more careful than usual. This night would definitely be a long one. I think all of this to myself as I sit at the bottom of the pool and once my head has cleared I swim back up to the surface where a very worried looking Fang was awaiting me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So this is my second update in FOREVER. I hope you don't all hate me. I have an excuse, it's that I had no way to upload. But I'm uploading now and uploads will be constant! YAYYYYY! Everyone have an internet cookie on me! Love you guys! Please please please review! xx**

* * *

><p>I bite my lip, treading water "Hi." He sighs and my heart practically breaks as I swim to the edge of the pool and climb out. "You can't just run when one thing goes wrong…" he says and I look away guiltily "I know…"<p>

"Promise you won't do it again?" I says sternly and I crack a tiny smile looking at him again "I won't! I swear!" He smiles and kisses me so I kiss him back knowing that even with all this chaos around us we still are together and we're stronger that way.

He pulls back after a minute and I blush "I guess I need to go change…" I look down at my dripping outfit and my bra you can clearly see through my shirt. "If you'd like any help…" He trails off and winks at me.

I smack his chest "FANG!" He laughs and leans towards me "I guess we gotta keep it PG for the kids, huh?" he whispers in my hair his hot breath making my hair stand on end. I push him away refusing to go there right now "Yupp! Gotta go!" I squeal running inside and upstairs before anyone can catch me.

I get to my room and run in, slamming the door behind me. I close my eyes leaning against the door, smiling excitedly the butterflies in my stomach going crazy.

"Well this is unexpected." My eyes fly open to see Dylan walking towards me from my bed his smile cocky. "Why are you in here?" I snap, mainly confused. "Did you go for a swim, Ariel?" He mocks me getting in my face. "Get away, Big eyes" I remark

"Ouch that hurt Max, it really did" he smirks and I try to push him away which just causes him to pin me to the door. "Hey, hey, hey. No pushing honey."

"I'm not your honey." I snarl at him, so ready to kill him for this embarrassment.

"You know you want to be though" he says his voice softened just a tad, and I feel a twinge in my heart of… longing... but that's not possible because of Fang. "I have Fang. He's mine and I'm his!" I spit the words at him, wanting to cause him pain which backfired as he kissed me fiercely still holding me against the door, the pressure he was putting against my wrists increasing as he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss filled with such wanting and desperation.

But just for a moment he gets too caught up, and although I had electricity running through my veins from the kiss, I managed to push him off of me. "Get out."

The pain in his eyes is clear but I don't care. He isn't Fang. He has no hold over me. He is just some kid and nothing more.


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy lovelies :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

I'm sitting on the couch curled up with Fang while Angel braids my hair and Gaz yawns. This movie clearly wasn't interesting them.

"Why did we have to watch The Princess Bride?!" Ratchet complains

"Yeah, the action isn't worth the amount of mooshy gooshy crappy sappy shi- I mean stuff in it." Holden whined

"Oh be quiet you two!" Nudge said throwing a pillow at them "It's a great movie!"

I smile and shake my head "STAY STILL!" Angel shrieked "You're gonna mess me up!"

Fang and I laugh and I roll my eyes "Sorry, sorry!"

We sit through the rest of the movie, and as the credits start to roll the boys are just about praising the movie gods, while Angel and Gaz had both passed out, and Nudge was tearing up.

So the march to bed began, first with Star, then Dylan, then slowly but surely everyone else went up until it was just me and Fang along with two sleeping kids.

"Would ya look at that, we're the parents of two snoring little brats! And I didn't even get to do the fun stuff!" I giggle blushing at Fang's comment.

"Oh hush! You know you love those two!"

"Not as much as I love you though" I smile and he kisses me.

"And people say you're just a cocky smart ass!" I whisper, teasing him

"Well I am!" I roll my eyes, "All right Mr. Cocky Smart Ass, would you at least help me get these two to bed?" I say scooping Angel into my arms, her little hands grabbing onto my arm for safety.

"But of course!" he says picking up Gaz "Remind me what I'm getting from this?" HE says as Gaz releases some fumes.

"ME!" I smile and walk upstairs with Fang following me.

"Definitely worth it" He sets Gaz on the bed next to Angel and I smile at him.

"Thank you daaaahling!" I smile as he closes the door behind us

"OF course honeyyyyy!" he replies

"Now off to bed with you smart guy, or I'll have to use my magic powers on you! Oooooooh!" I giggle trying to make spooky noises.

"I wanna use my magic powers on you." He winks and I blush

"Fang!"

"I'm kidding!" he says then disappears

"Fang I swear to god! You turn back right now or I'm gonna…"

"Gonna what?" I spin around trying to figure out where he is.

"I'm going to bed!" I hear him laugh as he appears right in front of me

"Goodnight" He kisses me and walks down the hall toward his room.

I shake my head and walk to my room, changing into a big oversized tee that Fang bought me. Crawling into bed I check my phone and send a text to Jennifer. Then drifted off to sleep.

"Kids in bed asleep, everyone is SAFE no worries. XOXO Max"


	16. Chapter 16

OHMYGOSH! I GOT REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M CRYING! IDK WHY MY PHONE DIDN'T NOTIFY ME! IT HAS BEEN FOREVER! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!  
>p.s. New rule I need one review before I upload the next chapter. 3<br>Enjoy you beautiful people!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed pushing the man in the hoodie away and running down the beach road trying to get to the beach house, trying to get to Fang.

"C'mon sweetheart. Don't be like that" the man grabbed my arm roughly pulling me back to him and he grabbed me, picking me up.

"NO LET GO!" I screamed praying someone would hear me, tears rushing down my face, my voice hoarse from screaming. I was thrashing my arms and legs trying to get free, to escape this man's reach.

"Stop it" he growled throwing me on the pavement, knocking the breath out of me.

Hot tears rolled down my face as pain shot through my body, I screamed hoping someone would hear me.

"Now stay still this is going to be fun. You're going to enjoy this." He said his hands trailing greedily over my body. "Please stop." I begged, crying "Please just leave me alone."

"Don't cry" he cooed and he kissed my cheek my stomach felt sick and I couldn't breath.

My eyes flew open. My own screams awakening me. I was pinned to my bed, unable to move. Paralyzed by fear. I laid there slowly letting my heartbeat regain it's normal pace. Thunder crashed outside me window, chilling me to the bone. The door to my room flew open and I cowered under my covers fear piercing me.

"Max?" Fang's voice sounded worried and desperate as he rushed to my bed "Are you okay?! I- I heard a scream."

I took a shaky breath then burst into tears, he grabbed me, cradling me in his arms. "What's wrong? Was it a dream? Tell me what happened." His voice was stern, demanding, and protective.

I sucked air into my lungs, lightning flashing in through my window. "It was what happened to Maya." I sobbed. "But it was me. I was her! It was me that it happened to!" Fang stiffened protectively, his arms wrapping tighter around me while I cried.

"It was just a nightmare. Shhh. It wasn't real. That man is dead. He can't get any of us. Shhh, baby it's okay." I sniffled wiping away a few stray tears, exhausted. "I will never let anyone hurt you." He said.

I nodded, looking up into his eyes, my breathing still shaky. "Dylan kissed me." I bit my lip, not wanting trouble but I knew Fang needed to know.

Fang froze. His eyes darkened. "He what?"

I trembled "He was in my room last night after the pool thing and he pinned me against the door and kissed me. I pushed him away and made him get out! I told him I loved you! I told him to leave! I couldn't tell you sooner because of everyone being around but now.." I trailed off breaking down again.

"Don't cry, I know you didn't do anything wrong…" he bit his lip, looking conflicted, tears still rushing down my face and he wiped them away "Did you like it?" he asked

I shook my head, disgusted. "No! I want him to leave! I hate him! I felt like I was going to be sick afterwards."

He nodded "I will be right back."

I froze watching him stand up walking towards my bedroom door. "Where are you going?" I hurriedly stood.

"I'm gonna get rid of him." Fang said as he disappeared.

"FANG!" I shouted. I knew that his power would be a problem sooner or later. What was Fang going to do?! He wouldn't do anything stupid enough to get Fang in jail… would he?

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand 2:17.

"Fang?" I heard a door slam upstairs and started running. Getting to the stairs and taking them two at a time, rushing up them.

"Fang, you can't do this the kids are here!" I said as I rounded the corner that connected the stairs to the hallway and caught a glimpse of him going into a room.

"FANG!" I yelled.

He walked out of the room, saw me and started towards me. "What Max?!"

I flinched his harshness hurting me, but I stood my ground.

"What are you planning to do?!"

He looked absolutely furious, "I'm gonna beat him and then I'm gonna make him leave."

"Don't be stupid" I snapped.

"HE KISSED YOU!" He shouted at me, mere feet away.

"No shit Sherlock! I noticed!" I said, taking a step toward him, backing him closer to the wall.

"He isn't allowed to do that. No one is."

I raised an eyebrow, stepping closer wanting to distract him from his anger so that he wouldn't end up killing anyone. Fang lives by the whole 'I'm a lover not a fighter but I will fight for someone I love' thing. Problem is he could literally beat someone to death. He is stronger than his lean, tall build lets show. So distracting him when his anger comes out can be vital.

"No one is allowed to kiss me?" I asked, an inquisitive look on my face.

"Yes. No one." He repeated, his anger simmering

"Really?" I take another step forward, his back officially touching the wall "Because you kiss me all the time."

He shifts, clearly not liking being the one trapped. "That's different! You're mine"

I press against him "You make it sound like I'm some object you own." I feel him take a deep breath, frustration taking him.

"That's not what I mean." He says "You are my girlfriend. No one else is allowed to kiss you."

"Well if only you can kiss me then only I can kiss you." I say smirking

"Of course" he replies

"And only I can touch you" I say trailing my hand down from his face to his waist

"Max" he warned, the realization of what I was doing finally hitting him.

"Fang" I whispered in his ear.

Suddenly he picked me up and walked forward, until I was against the opposite wall of the hallway. My legs were wrapped around his waist, my hands around his neck as he kissed me.

"You are too good at changing subjects" he said as he pulled back for air.

I smirked "It's a talent"

He started kissing my neck, nipping at certain spots causing me to blush, suddenly self conscious of the fact that he was in only boxers and I was wearing a t-shirt and panties. Plus there was a bulge pressing against my thigh.

"Fang," I breathed, he ignored me continuing. "Fang." He paused reluctantly. "Yes?" his voice was deep and husky.

"The kids are going to wake up soon." I said

He shook his head "It's 3am we have plenty of time" he said kissing my neck once again, sucking on the spot he knows gets to me, he might as well have it bookmarked.

I gasp, biting my lip "What if someone hears?"

"Good. Maybe Dylan will hear and leave" he said as he tightened his grasp on my hips pulling me closer.

"Fang!" I protested, blushing.

"Fine, fine" he resigned, setting me down "You got me all worked up though" he said gesturing downwards.

I bit my lip "Later."

"I will hold you to that" he whispered in my ear.

I took a shaky breath, still cooling down from that little sesh. "Bed."

He took my hand in his walking down the stairs with me back to the floor Fang and my rooms were on.

"Wanna sleep in my room?" I asked him as we got to my door.

He nodded "Wouldn't want anyone trying to sneak in here again." He said an annoyed look on his face.

"We will ask him to leave tomorrow." I said, adding emphasis to the ask.

I crawled into bed after him, curling up against him and his arms wrapped around me.

I knew I was safe.


End file.
